The Dark Trainer
by The Void's Eternal Wanderer
Summary: Smart cunning Naruto in a Naruto and Pokemon crossover using all dark type pokemon rated T as a caution real first chapter is up read and review.
1. New world and adventure

Author Notes: Here is my new story my Naruto and Left 4 Dead crossover will be made next.

The story I talked about in chapter 4 of my two other stories will be made as soon as I can think of a good title.

Remember in the story Naruto will be very smart and cunning the reason is it is called the Dark trainer is that Naruto will only be using dark type pokemon and partial dark types like honchkrow and Houndoom.

**The Dark Trainer**

Chapter 1: New world and adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.**  
**

VVVVVVV

(Konoha)

Naruto was walking back to his apartment after another failed attempt to bring the traitor Sasuke Uchiha back to the village.

As he was walking he ignored the glares and quiet insults.

He thought about how his life had been in the village constant hatred assassination attempts and attacks throughout his life.

He thought about all the times he was lied to from someone promising safety who only ended up attacking him to the Sandiame (Is that spelled right.) who lied to him about his parents.

Naruto smirked remembering how he found out it had been when he was six (He's fifteen now.)

Naruto was in the Sandaime's office after an assassination attempt the Sandiame was dealing with village council who were demanding Naruto's death again.

Naruto was looking around the office and found a picture of the Yondaime and picked it up he noticed a seal on the back of the frame.

Naruto decided to see what it did and channeled some chakra to the seal. A surprising thing for a six year old to do.

Naruto was very smart for his age how else had he survived so long even at six he knew things most genin didn't.

He hide it because he didn't more people would see him as a treat and he'd be attacked more.

After a few seconds something came out of the seal, it was a scroll.

Naruto opened it and read.

Dear Naruto

If you're reading this then the Sandaime has found you ready to see this or you have become a chunin. I'm your father Minato Namikaze on October 10 the day you were born the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village your mother Kushina Uzumaki had already died from complications during your birth. I had to seal the Kyuubi into you I could of sent the Kyuubi back to the demon realm but the village was still weak from the third shinobi war and we needed an ace up our sleeve. I'm sure the village will respect my dieing wish and honor you as a hero and I know you will understand why I did this.

Love your father

Minato Namikaze

Naruto finished reading the letter crying and silently cursing the Yondaime for making him live a horror able life.

Naruto then resealed the scroll and put the picture back perfectly so no one would think he found this out.

After reading that Naruto spent his time waiting for the right moment to leave the village for years and the time never came he even hide his real personality behind an idiotic and stupid mask.

Latter that year the Sandaime made Naruto enter Shinobi academy, the reason being that the Sandaime said that Naruto would be respected by the people of the village if he did.

Naruto using his mask told the Sandaime thanks and that he always wanted to become a shinobi so he could become the Hokage like his "hero" the Yondaime.

Naruto even with that said knew it was a lie because other times when Naruto was inside the Sandaime's office he had found documents sent by a man named Danzo requesting to make Naruto a weapon for the village.

The Sandaime's reply was that they needed a Namikaze in the village to make your the Yondaime had a legacy, but he also said that in order to keep him under control the Saindaime would put several seals on Naruto that would make him blindly loyal to the village.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when he approached his apartment it was in one of the worst neighborhoods in the village.

Naruto stepped inside put his stuff away and got in bed still tired from his mission.

(Mind scape.)

Naruto then found himself in the sewers of his mind in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

Naruto turned to the demon and spoke "What do you want fox?"

The fox seemed to grin and spoke **"I want to help you."**

Naruto was instantly suspicious "Whats the catch?"

"**You have to free me."**

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me the moment I let you out."

"**You don't but this is your only chance to have a better life."**

Naruto signed"Okay how are you going to help me."

"**I'll transport you to another world I don't know which one but I'm sure anyone will be better then this one."**

Naruto thought for a few minutes and spoke"Okay what do I have to do?"

"**You have to do a long series of hand signs and rip of the seal and I'll do the rest I'll also be coaching you threw then as we go along."**

"Okay I'll do this but you have to spare my former classmates there senseis, Ero sennin, Iruka, Tsunade baa-chan Shizune, and the Ichirakus."

The fox nodded and said **"Okay."**

After almost three hours of none stop hand signs the Kyuubi yelled **"NOW!"**

Naruto ran up and ripped off the seal and was engulfed in a bright light.

(In the real world.)

There was a burst of demonic energy and then standing over Naruto's destroyed apartment complex was the Kyuubi

Kyuubi looked down upon the horrified faces of the villagers and spoke **"Payback time." **with a grin.

(With Naruto.)

Naruto was traveling through a long white tunnel. He saw several images of what he guessed was other worlds on the sides of the tunnel.

He saw a orange haired guy with a huge sword and wearing a black outfit fighting another guy with blue hair and eyes in a white outfit in a dessert with red columns in it.

He saw a brown haired teen getting bite on the neck by a pink haired girl and then getting mobbed by several other girls.

He saw a short blond haired person and someone in a suit of armor fighting a beautiful woman and a short obese man.

Naruto turned to look where he was going only to notice he was approaching another image one with weird creatures in it before blacking out.

(Route 101.)

Naruto woke up feeling something licking his face. When he opened his eyes he saw a black and red fox.

Naruto looked at it and said not sure what to say to it "Um hi."

The creature looked at him and said "Zo zorua." happily.

Naruto smiled slightly and said "I guess I'll call you Zorua then."

Naruto got up and noticed a sign and looked at it. It had an arrow pointing up and said route 101 and another pointing down saying Little Root town.

Deciding to go to the town Naruto turned to go and noticed Zorua fallowing him.

"So do you want to go with me?"

Zorua then jumped up and yipped "Zo Zo." excitedly.

Naruto smiled again and said "Come on." and started walking

Zorua ran up and caught up to him.

(Several miles away from Littleroot town.)

Naruto and Zorua were walking and noticed a large unknown machine leaving leaving the town.

He noticed a small hole in the side of it and a green and black sphere fell out as it passed by.

Naruto picked it up and decided to keep it.

As Naruto was looking at it Zorua leaped up and took the pokeball from Naruto.

Before Naruto could do anything Zorua pushed the button on the pokeball the ball got larger and Zorua pushed it again and was engulfed in a red light. The ball shock several times and then dinged.

Naruto picked the ball and did the same thing Zorua and the ball opened and Zorua appeared.

Naruto looked at Zorua and said "Lets keep you out for now."

Zorua seemed to nod and fallowed him.

They kept walking and noticed another usual machine approaching them from behind it stopped in front of them and a man got out.

The man faced Naruto and Zorua and asked "Do you want a ride?"

Naruto thought for a second and said "Sure." and got in.

As they were going the man spoke "I'm Professor Birch whats your name?"

"I'm Naruto and this is Zorua." he replied while holding up Zorua.

"You have a Zorua that's a very rare pokemon you're very lucky," Birch told him.

"Um whats a pokemon?" Naruto asked.

(One car ride and explanation later.)

Professor Birch explained everything Naruto needed to know about this world. When Birch asked him why he didn't know any of this Naruto said he had amnesia and only remembered his name which Birch seemed to buy.

The vehicle stopped in what Naruto found out was Birchs lab. Everyone got out of the jeep which Naruto found out what it was and entered it.

When they were inside Birch turned to Naruto and asked "Naruto would you like to become a Pokemon trainer?"

"Sure." Naruto replied.

Birch started to search for something and said "Normally I'd have to give you a starter pokemon but since you have Zorua that isn't needed I'll just give you a pokedex what color would you like?"

Naruto tought for a second and said "Black also do you have any pokeballs like this." while holding the dusk ball.

"Yes another pokemon trainer left several here over a year ago and there called duskballs." Birch said and then went and got the pokeballs and pokedex and handed them to Naruto.

"Since its late you can stay in the spare room for the night and leave in the morning." Birch offered.

Naruto went to the room and looked at the pokedex while looking he found out that Zorua was a dark type pokemon.

"Hmm dark types." Naruto said to himself as he continued looking there the pokedex.

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: The reason I gave Naruto Zorua is because it's the only dark type pokemon that was suggested for Naruto.

I'm also going to need ideas for an out fit for Naruto the possible colors Naruto may wear but not all of the are red, grey, black, silver, and white.

Also I know that Zorua's ability is called illusion if anyone knows what it specificity does or has a good idea for what it does tell me.

I need suggestions for the pairing I considered and got a review for Karen of the Johto elite four because she specializes with dark types like Naruto will in this story but not much more then that.

I was also thinking about having Naruto meet May and having her travel with him or run into May a lot.

Like when he challenges gyms since May will be traveling with Ash and he'll be doing the same thing in those same cities.

Still feel free to suggest ideas for the pairing even the girl isn't from this region.

Also the story takes place a day or two before May gets her first pokemon and when Ash arrives in the Hoenn region.

Like my other stories there will be a part of the story that has one of the pokemon movies in it and for this one it will be Destiny Deoxys.


	2. A Capture , a Gym battle ,and a watcher

Author Notes: Alright because that I have enough stories up and I'm still a new writer my L4D and Naruto crossover on hold I'll post the first chapter after I complete at least one of my stories

Also in a response to a review I'll reenforce this Naruto will only have Dark type Pokemon it includes pokemon that have it as a subtype like Crawdaunt and Cacturne.

To the same reviewer Naruto will have strong pokemon they will just be dark types.

I have decided to have a contest in my other story Pseudo Legendary Master I requested a picture of Naruto's pokemon Aqua for my profile picture and in this contest you can send me a picture of Naruto and Aqua together.

(You can send more then one picture.)

The contest will last three weeks after this chapter is posted.

The prize for the person with who sends me the best picture will get to ask me ten questions about any of my stories (not all ten have to be for one) they can be about anything all will be answered no matter what they are and submit four ideas for any of my stories ,which as long as they don't change the pairing (that may or may not include a harem depending on the story if this is asked for a story I will tell you if it can happen) ,change the kind of team in the story (this only goes for Dark Pokemon Trainer and Pseudo Legendary Master) ,or make Naruto evil (I don't think it will work for my stories) anything else will happen.

Also there is another poll on my profile I've decided that Naruto will be paired with an OC in this story the girls that are going to be on the poll and some basic info on them will be at the end of the chapter.

I won't describe them because I won't be able to describe them all because they'll end up looking very similar.

Is Karen is still going to be in this story read and find out.

**The Dark Trainer**

Chapter 2: A Capture , a Gym battle ,and a teacher.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

VVVVVVV

Naruto and Zorua had stopped in Oldale town after leaving Littleroot town to get some supplies and for Naruto to get some new clothes.

During the trip Naruto had decided to become a pokemon trainer that only uses dark type pokemon. Why because while in Professor Birch's he looked up some of the more famous trainers of this world and found out that practically no none of them used all dark types. Whether it be gym leaders, elite four members, Pokemon league champions, or region champions. (Champions like Lance and Cynthia.)

The only exception being Karen of the Johto elite four someone who had gained Naruto's respect after he read about her.

Naruto found a small shop in the town and went in. After a while he decided ,he was wearing long black pants with a silver chain and blood red flames on it, black and silver sneakers, a simple black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black jacket with silver trim and the kanji for darkness on the back in blood red the same kanji on the upper left part smaller on the front of the jacket ,and , a silver hat with a black stripe going around the top said top was flat, and lastly a pair of black mirrored sunglasses

(Think Albert Whisker style sunglasses, also if anyone has played Pokemon Battle Revolution think cool boy character styled cloth's, where the character would have a pen is where the kanji is.)

He had also bought a black one strap backpack. (Think the male character's backpack from Pokemon emerald, ruby ,and sapphire.)

Naruto left the store after hengeing money from his world into the money of this world and paying. He then headed for the next town Petalbury city.

(Several miles outside Oldale Town.)

Naruto was walking past a pond with Zorua walking alongside him when a strange looking crab jumped out of the and attacked them. Naruto and Zorua quickly got out of the way, Naruto looked at the crab and recognized it as a Corphish and that when it evolved it became part dark type.

(Remember Naruto is really smarter in this story and there are only about 27 dark type Pokemon not that hard for someone that smart to memorize.)

"Zorua use shadow ball I want to catch it." Naruto commanded.

Zorua looked at Naruto slightly confused because she knew Naruto was going to be a trainer that only uses dark types.

"Zorua Corphish may not be a dark type right now but when it evolves it will become part dark type I haven't forgotten that I'm only going to use dark types."

Now understanding Zorua launched the attack.

The lands and knocks Corphish back and it launches a bubblebeam attack in response.

"Zorua use confusion to send the attack back and use shadow ball again." Zorua did as Naruto commanded and the two attacks knock Corphish into a nearby tree and was barely standing but wouldn't give up.

"Zorua end this crunch." Zorua ran forward and bite down on Corphish's head with enough force to finish the Corphish off.

Naruto threw a dusk ball it shock several time and caught the Corphish.

Naruto took the dusk ball ,smiled ,and said "Great job Zorua!"

"Zo zo Zorua." she yipped in happiness while jumping up and down.

Naruto smiled and noticed something he could sense someone watching him in the trees on the other side of the clearing, he could tell the person didn't mean any hear the person seemed curious.

Naruto decided to ignore the person and leave to get Corphish healed and get some training in.

(With the mysterious person.)

"Hm only dark type pokemon huh?" the person said with a feminine voice.

"I'll have to keep my eye on you." The woman said with a smile and left.

(Later with Naruto in Petalburg city.)

Naruto had gotten his pokemon healed but decided not to challenge the Gym seeing how he hear that the gym is a very challenging gym and everyone that challenges it usually has several gym badges.

So he left to go to Rustboro city and a less challenging gym.

(Later in the Petalburg woods outside Rustboro city.)

Naruto was walking in the forest when he saw someone in a blue costume run up with a Poochyena he yelled "You give me your pokemon!"

Naruto smirked and pulled out a dusk ball and said "Not a chance."

Naruto sent out Corphish and commanded "Bubblebeam."

The man yelled "Dodge and use bite." Poochyena dodged and ran forward.

"Corphish use crabhammer when he gets close." When Poochyena was less then a few feet away Corphish reared its claw back and slammed it into Poochyena knocking it into the ground and knocking it unconscious.

(Sorry about the short battle there will be a longer one for the Gym battle.)

The man in the costume snarled and yelled "I'll be back no messes with Team Aqua and gets away from it." with that he ran of.

Naruto returned Crophish and walked towards Rustboro.

(In front of Rustboro Gym.)

Naruto had spent a couple of days training his pokemon for this battle and was finally ready.

Naruto entered the gym and announced "I here to battle!"

He saw a woman walk up to him and said "I'm Roxanne the gym leader and I accept your challenge."

They both entered the battle arena room, Roxanne started "Go Geodude!"

"Go Corphish!"

The referee yelled "Begin!"

"Corphish bubblebeam!"

"Geodude dodge and use rollout." Roxanne said.

Geodude dodge and as it was rolling towards Corphish and as it was getting close Naruto yelled "Use crab hammer."

That attack stopped Geodude and knocked it into the ground and got back up.

Roxanne saw Geodude get up and commanded "Use rock throw."

"Corphish dodge and use bubblebeam."

The attack landed and Naruto could notice Geodude was on his last leg.

"Corphish charge forward and end this with crab hammer!"

Before Roxanne could call out a command Corphish's attack landed and once the smoke that rouse from the impact cleared and Geodude was knocked unconscious.

The referee raised a flag and said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled mentally thanking himself for putting a lot of effort into raising Corophish's speed.

Roxanne looked at Naruto and spoke to him while throwing a pokeball "Not bad lets see you bet my next Pokemon, GO NOSEPASS!"

The pokeball then revealed the compass pokemon.

"Begin!" Yelled the referee.

Naruto started "Corphish end this quick crabhammer."

The ruffian charged forward but they didn't expect this.

Roxanne called out "Nosepass use thunderbolt."

'What!' Naruto thought.

(Remember Naruto is still new to pokemon and the time he spent researching them was him looking up dark type pokemon all beginning trainers have a rough start, don't worry this won't happen to many times.)

Naruto signed "Return Corphish." Naruto paused put a serious look on his face and then Yelled "lets end this Zorua!"

With the fox like pokemon revealed the referee yelled "Final battle BEGIN!"

Naruto started "Zorua shadow ball now!"

Zorua launched extremely fast the attack hit Nosepass but it quickly recovered.

"Nosepass use rock throw."

Zorua braced for the incoming attack but Naruto called out "Quick dodge and use dark pulse."

The attack hit but Nosepass didn't stay down and Roxanne yelled "Rock slide."

Naruto saw the attacks coming and yelled for Zorua to dodge but she didn't move.

Naruto realized Zorua flinched and turned away when the attack hit but soon noticed Zorua getting back up.

Naruto then thought up an idea and grinned "Zorua launch a shadow ball and once it hits use iron tail."

Shadow ball stunned Nosepass and before could recover iron tail ended the battle.

The referee looked at Nosepass and raised his flag "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

Zorua walked up to Naruto weakly and yipped "Zo!" happily.

Naruto bent down and gentlty picked up Zorua and brought out his pokeball "Take a rest you deserve it."

(Naruto may be smart and cunning but he isn't going to be heartless.)

With that done Roxanne walked up to him and spoke "Here you deserve this here is the stone badge."

Naruto took the badge smiled and said "Thanks." and left.

(Later.)

Naruto had gotten his pokemon healed and was leaving Rustboro to head to a dock on the other side of the Petalburge Forest that will take him to Dewford Island and his next battle.

As he was walking with Zorua he sensed someone approach him he turned and saw...

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: Alright the girl Naruto will meet is going to be the girl he is paired with her is a list of the girls and what they will be like.

Elena: a blind girl that uses dog like pokemon to travel (like seeing eye dogs) very kind and caring always wanting to use the path of least violence. She wants to show her rich overprotective parents that she can go on an adventure with pokemon and be safe. Her first pokemon is a Growlithe, she has taught herself to be able to do every day things even though she is blind without the need of others getting dressed, self hygiene, taking care of her pokemon, etc.

Sophia: a mute orphan(a way to conect with Naruto) intelligent ,calm ,and peace loving uses physic type pokemon and loves to paint she has a special Gardevoir that uses telepathy to tell people what she is saying. She travels so that she can paint different scenery and people.

Sarah: eccentric ,full of energy , ditsy, and scatter brained she is very good at heart and willing to help others. Started her journey the same day as May and meet her that day. Came from a simple family has a Treecho as a starter wants to see the world and catch as many pokemon as possible.

Maria: came from a rich family ,a little out of tone with the real world. Travels to show people she can make it in the real world without her parents, servants ,or large amounts of money. Its a bet between her and her brother. (If chosen send in reviews that say what the stakes can be.) Her first Pokemon is a Eeevee.

Catherine (Cat):Intelligent, shy, slightly nerdy, and very skilled technologically wise carries around a laptop she uses it to search for information on anything and create strategies. Uses steel type pokemon starter is a Beldum. She dreams of becoming a famous researcher in the future.

Anna: a quiet not exactly shy and caring girl who uses grass type Pokemon her first Pokemon is a Bulbisaur,she loves to garden and plants in general. She travels to find as many different rare kinds of plants a possible. She dreams of one day of having a garden full of different rare kinds of plants.


	3. Teacher and a companion

Author Notes: Alright I have an announcement I've decided in order get some experience writing different things this story is now a Naruto/Harem story.

As of right now it only includes Karen and the OC that won my last poll. Both will be introduced in this chapter.

Also there will be a poll on my profile that has a list of girls from Naruto, pokemon, and my other OCs the one from the last chapter.

Right now I'll only have three girls from the poll added but if I decide to add more it will ether be from requests ,my own personal feelings ,or even just the next highest voted girl on the poll.

Just remember when requesting a girl Konoha was destroyed.

Also unlike my other stories in this one Naruto will have more then six Pokemon.

Which ones well that will be my secret, but Naruto will get another one in this chapter.

With that enjoy.

**The Dark Trainer**

Chapter 3: Meeting the companion and a teacher.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

VVVVVVV

(Last time.)

_Naruto had gotten his pokemon healed and was leaving Rustboro to head to a dock on the other side of the Petalburge Forest that will take him to Dewford Island and his next battle._

_As he was walking with Zorua he sensed someone approach him he turned and saw..._

(Real Time.)

Naruto saw a sight that shocked him, but he kept it hidden. Standing in front of him was Karen of the Elite Four.

A master of Dark type Pokemon and someone Naruto was secretly striving to be like.

Naruto quickly composed himself and spoke "Karen of the elite four what are you doing here?"

She gained a same grin and said "I'm here for you."

Naruto was shocked and responded "Whey are you here for me."

Karen walked a little closer to him and spoke "I was walking to Rustboro and I saw you capture Corphish and what you said to Zorua and I was surprised."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to that and she continued "I was surprised that you wanted to be a trainer that only uses dark types, that's rare usually people that only specialize with one type chose dragon, fire water, and grass types not dark types like ourselves."

Naruto then spoke "That's true but why were you fallowing and watching me."

Her grin got a little bigger "Because I want to be your teacher."

Naruto was so shocked he could no longer hide it, one of the best trainers in the world want to be his teacher.

Naruto could only say one thing "Why?"

"Like I just said you're a rare type of trainer and because of that I want to make sure that you become the best you can be and your gym battle showed me that you would be worth it." she told him.

She paused for a second and began again "So what do you say?"

Naruto paused to think, even though he hadn't been in this world long he knew that this could be a once in a life time chance and that he was extremely luckily so there was only one choice.

"I accept ." Naruto told her.

"Good so were are you going next?"

she questioned.

"Dewford for my next badge." Naruto told her.

"Alright will leave the city and I'll begin training you after we set up camp for the night." She stated.

Naruto nodded and with that they left.

(Just outside the Petalburg Forest and near the cottage that you use in the pokemon games to go to Dewford.)

Naruto and Karen had just exited Petalburg when they heard a loud cry and they saw what Naruto recognized to be a Murkrow attack another traveler and knock a her to the ground.

Naruto threw a dusk ball to reveal Zorua and commanded "Zorua use confusion to throw that Murkrow away from that girl."

As Murkrow was throw into a tree Naruto ran up and helped the girl that was attacked.

She had long straight black hair that reached the small of her back along with a golden hair pen that held her hair off to one side, she had emerald green eyes, a soft heart shaped face ,slightly pale skin, and d-cup breasts.

She was wearing a red halter top, and short black shorts (May size shorts), a black zip up hoddie that was currently unzipped with the kanji for art in gold on the back and gold trim, and black and red running shoes.

Around her neck is a gold heart shaped pendent with a ruby in the center of it on a small gold chain. She also had a red messenger bag that Naruto noticed had art supplies in it.

She looked to be about Naruto's age.

Naruto noticed that she was fine and turned back to Murkrow, which was just getting up.

"Zorua shadow ball." Zorua launched the attack but Murkrow dodged and charged forward with a wing attack.

The attack hit Zorua and knocked her to the ground and Murkrow circled around after the attack.

Naruto noticed this and called out "Zorua when when Murkrow comes back around jump into the sir and use iron tail."

As Murkrow came around Zorua jumped up so she would be just above Murkrow and landed the attack as Murkrow flew bellow the attack and hit the ground.

While Zorua was still in the air Naruto called out "Zorua as you come down use iron tail."

Murkrow only had enough time to look up as the tail hit and was knocked unconscious.

Naruto threw another dusk ball and caught Murkrow.

He called Zorua over to him before he went over to the attacked girl.

Naruto noticed that she was sitting on her knees and had apparently saw the battle.

Naruto spoke to her "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Whats your name?"

She held up one finger meaning she needed a second.

She then pulled out a pokeball to reveal a Gardevoir. They looked at each other as if they were talking to each other.

Then they both looked at Naruto.

"Thank you for helping Sophia." He heard a disembodied voice say

"What the?" Naruto said surprised.

They seemed to chuckle.

The voice then said "I sorry I'm Gardevoir Sophia is mute so I talk to people for her."

Karen who had been watching the whole thing walked up and said "So why are you here?"

They found out that Sophia was an orphan. (Naruto told her that he knows what that's like.) She had been in an orphanage all her life. She meet Gardevoir when she was six and they had been together sense. Gardevoir during that time became Sophia's constant companion/translator. They had left just a few days ago to starts Sophia's Pokemon journey. Naruto and Karen also found out Sophia had a great passion for art mainly drawing and painting.

They were also told that Sophia whats to travel the world and draw or paint as many landscapes and interesting people as she can.

Gardevoir also told them that Sophia thinks the reason Murkrow attacked her was because he was attracted to her necklace or hair piece because Murkrows are attracted to shiny things.

Karen then asked something "Maybe you could travel with us the more the better, besides I don't want to be the only girl traveling with Naruto."

Karen turned to Naruto and said "What do you think?"

Naruto thought for a second and said "Sure why not?"

"Then its settled lets go." Karen said.

(At the dock.)

The group looked around and found the placed desserted.

They were standing around when Naruto said "So what do we do wait?"

Karen then said "I guess so we got nothing better to do except train."

Sophia nodded agreeing with Karen.

(The next day.)

Karen had spent the time training Naruto to be able to understand his pokemon's feelings and to be able to think up strategies that best fit dark types.

Naruto and Sophia found out that Karen only had her Umbreon with.

Sophia had spent the time painting surrounding landscapes.

It was noon when they saw some people approaching.

Naruto walked up to an older man of the group and asked "Do you know when the captian of this boat will be back?"

The man chuckled and said "Yes ,and I'm him."

A teen with a Pikachu on his shoulder walked and said "You can come with us I'm Ash by the way."

Naruto held out his hand and Ash shook it "I'm Naruto."

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: I beat a lot of people are mad now, but don't worry I'll update this story again before another.

Also the contest I talked about last chapter the final entrance date was changed to three weeks from last Saturday.

Look in Ch.2 of Pseudo Legendary Master for more changed details.


	4. New friends and growing feelings

Author Notes: Alright the three girls from the poll have been chosen and Naruto will meet the next one after another chapter or two.

The order in which Naruto meets them will start with the lowest number of votes of the three and go up.

The first one may or may not be be recognized at first.

Also I read my reviews and some people thought that the last chapter went to fast and after thinking about I've decided that within the next day or two the chapter will be changed and hopefully improved.

I also be taking the future chapters a little slower but not too much.

Also this is for future notice for anyone reading this story , I was looking up Zorua on bulbepedia as I did other times before and found that there was finally a list of moves for Zorua and Zoroark.

I had Zorua use confusion last chapter and I now know that Zorua can't learn that move ,but I'm sure its not a big deal and I'm just letting you all know that I know about my mistake.

There one last thing I don't ask for fifth generation Pokemon unless you can give me a link to a website that gives me a move list and/or other info about them.

**The Dark Trainer**

Chapter 3: New friends and growing feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Naruto.

VVVVVVV

_(Last Time)_

_It was noon when they saw some people approaching._

_Naruto walked up to an older man of the group and asked "Do you know when the captain of this boat will be back?"_

_The man chuckled and said "Yes ,and I'm him."_

_A teen with a Pikachu on his shoulder walked and said "You can come with us I'm Ash by the way."_

_Naruto held out his hand and Ash shook it "I'm Naruto."_

(Current Time)

Naruto let go of Ash's hand and looked at the others and said "Who are you all?"

The girl that was with Ash walked up and said "I'm May."

A younger boy walked up and said "I'm Max."

Then the oldest of the group other then the captain (I don't know his name) said "I'm Brock."

Naruto looked at them all and spoke "Nice to meet you I've got two others with me fallow me and I'll introduce you to them."

Naruto lead them to the other side of the building and they saw Sophia sitting on a collapsible stool she had with her painting the ocean.

Naruto called out "Sophia!"

She turned and looked.

Naruto then told her "The boat captain is here and we can leave soon, where's Karen?"

Sophia pointed to another part of the of the area.

Naruto turned the others with him and he noticed Brock was gone he looked around and saw him one one knee speaking to Sophia.

He was saying "Oh my beautiful dark haired artist won't you..." Brock was about to continue but Max walked over and grabbed a hold of Brock's ear and pulled him away.

May walked up to Sophia said apologized for Brock's behavior "Sorry about Brock he's always like that."

Sophia waved her hands saying it's okay.

Having taken care of Brock Max walked up and said "Whats wrong skitty got your tongue?"

Naruto then explained "She can't talk she's mute."

Max instantly felt bad and said "Sorry."

Sophia walked over and patted him on the shoulder a way of telling him it's okay.

Naruto looked at her painting and asked "Will it be done soon we need to leave soon?"

Sophia nodded, and then May asked Naruto "If she's mute then how do you communicate?"

Naruto explained to them about Sophia's Gardevoir and introduced the group to her.

While they were busy talking they failed to notice Karen walk up to them until she spoke "So the captains back?"

Naruto turned to Karen and replied "Yes he is, I'll go ask him when we're leaving."

Ash's group noticed Karen's arrival and Brock was about to try his luck again but Max stopped him before hand by grabbing his ear.

Max then recognized Karen and yelled out "NO WAY!"

May looked at her brother and asked clearly mad "What was that shout for?"

Max turned and looked at her and explained "That's Karen of the Jotho elite four and the most powerful dark type pokemon trainer there is."

This instantly got the others attention.

May then asked after getting over the shock of meeting a famous trainer like Karen "What are you doing here?"

"I was originally here just to capture more dark type Pokemon but I saw Naruto here and found out he wanted to be a trainer that only uses dark type pokemon and seeing how rare it is I was instantly intrigued and followed him."

Karen paused to take a breath and started again "I then saw him beat the Rustboro gym leader Roxanne and decided to make sure there is future dark type specialized trainer in it I wanted to train him."

"Wow you must be very strong seeing how you are being trained by an elite four member." May stated.

"Well I haven't been training under Karen for very long." Naruto told them.

Ash then ran up to him and said "Even if you weren't trained for long I want to battle you." He then held up a Pokeball..

Naruto grinned and held up a dusk ball and said "Your on."

(Away from the port.)

Naruto and Ash stood facing each other with Brock as the referee.

Brock looked at the trainers and said "This is a three on three battle with no substitutions, BEGIN!"

Ash started "Go Tailow."

Naruto then threw a dusk ball and yelled "Go Corphish."

Over on the sidelines all of the others were there watching the battle except for the captain who was getting his boat ready were watching the battle and Sophia who was sketching another picture but was looking up at the battle periodically.

May asked a question "Karen why does Naruto have a water type, you said he would only use dark types?"

Karen looked at her and said "Corphish may be a water type for now but once it evolves it will become part dark type."

May nodded understanding.

Naruto started "Corphish bubblebeam." and he launched the attack.

Ash reacted quickly "Quick dodge and use wing attack."

Naruto quickly countered "Corphish catch tailow by the wings using vice grip."

Corphish managed to catch Tailow and held it in an inescapable grip.

But Ash wasn't deterred and yelled "Come on Tailow break free.

Tailow struggled but was still held ffirm.

"Now slam Tailow into the ground." Naruto commanded and Corphish complied.

"Use crabhammer to knock Tailow into the air." Naruto commanded not allowing Ash a chance to gain an advantage.

"Now finish this bubblbeam while Tailows still in midair." The attack hit and Tailow crashed into the ground.

"Tailow!" Ash yelled in concern for his Pokemon.

As the dust from impact cleared showing Tailow on the ground unconscious.

"Winner Naruto!" Brock called out.

Ash had a look of disbelief on his face.

On the sidelines the others (except Karen and Sophia) were shocked to see how easily Ash was defeated.

"I can't believe Tailow was defeated so quickly." May stated.

Karen smiled and said "He's using the strategies I taught him well."

The members of Ash's group looked at her confused.

Max then asked the question they all were thinking "What strategies?"

Karen turned to him and said "You see most dark type pokemon don't have strong stats except for attack so when I started training Naruto I made sure Naruto capitalized on that and even though Corphish isn't a dark type now Naruto is still using that strategy."

Ash's group nodded now understanding.

Back on the field both trainers had recalled their pokemon when Ash spoke up "Wow that was surprising I haven't been beaten that bad in a while, but don't think you'll win this next battle so easily go Treeko."

Naruto smirked while choosing his next pokemon "I wouldn't be so sure go Murkrow."

"Murkrow Murkrow." the pokemon called out while appearing out of sphere of dark aura. 1.) 2.)

Ash felt a little uneasy thinking about how easily he was defeated and now Naruto has the type advantage.

"Begin!" Brock shouted.

Naruto started this time "Use quick attack into wing attack."

"Treeko doge quick." Treeko manged to avoid the quick attack but wing attack landed and knocked Treeko away.

"Treeko get up and use pound." Ash called out.

Treeko ran forward and caught Murkrow with the attack but Murkrow recovered.

"Nightshade Murkrow!" The attack hit and the damage knocked Treeko to the ground Treeko got up but was breathing hard and barely standing.

Before Ash could call out another attack Naruto ended the battle "Murkrow finish this with aerial ace."

Murkrow flew down and hit Treeko and defeating Ash's second pokemon.

"Winner once again Naruto." Brock stated.

Naruto called out "Good job Murkrow take a rest."

And Naruto returned his Pokemon and Ash did the same.

Ash turn to the mouse on his shoulder and said "Your next buddy."

"Pika pi." Pikachu said while jumping from Ash's shoulder.

Ash turned to Naruto and said "Lets see you beat my first and strongest pokemon."

Naruto smirked again and said "Well them this battle will be one starter pokemon against another, GO ZORUA!"

The arrival of Naruto's first pokemon got mixed reactions from Ash's group.

"It's so cute!" May yelled.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that before." Max said.

"Its not surprising normally the only place you could see a Zorua is in the Isshu reigion." Karen told him.

"Isshu region?" Max asked.

"Yes its a rather faraway region that to many people go to and it has a lot of unique pokemon, I've been there before and it has a lot of different pokemon with unique type pokemon." Karen told him. 3.)

"Begin!" Brock yelled back at the battle field.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash commanded.

The attack hit but Zorua recovered.

"Shadow ball Zorua." Naruto said.

"Pikachu dodge and use quick attack." Pikachu avoided the attack and hit Zorua with the attack.

Naruto was getting nervous Pikachu was clearly more experienced then the other pokemon he was facing and Naruto knew unless he defeated Pikachu with Zorua he may lose because of Pikachu's type advantage with his other two pokemon.

"Zorua use dark pulse." 4.) Naruto commanded.

Zorua finally landed a attack but Pikachu recovered.

Ash then called out "Pikachu use Thunder."

"Zorua!" Naruto yelled when the attack hit.

Zorua was struggling to get up but when Naruto called out "Come on Zorua you can still win!"

Hearing that Zorua felt renewed energy when suddenly she was engulfed in a bright light and when it cleared she let out a cry "ZOROARK!"

Naruto smiled and felt ready to battle gain "Alright Zoroark lets finish this."

Before Naruto could call a command Zoroark charged forward and jumped and slashed the air and let loose dark blades of energy. 5.)

The attack hit Pikachu and launched it into the air.

Naruto smiled when he realized the attack was night slash.

While Pikachu was still midair Naruto yelled "Night slash again."

The attack finally ended the battle and Pikachu was defeated.

Brock was surprised to see Pikachu defeated but shock it off and yelled "The winner of the battle is Naruto!"

"Yes great job Zoroark." Naruto said as he ran up to Zoroark. 6.)

"Zoro!" Zoroark said as she ran up to tackled Naruto in a hug.

Naruto laughed a little and returned Zoroark.

Karen walked up to him and said "Good job battling and congradulations on Zoroark evolving."

Sophia was next she walked up holding here sketch book to him and smiled a nodded at him, her way of congratulating him.

Naruto thanked them for the praise and walked over to Ash who was being told by his friends that he did his best and that it was alright.

Ash noticed him when Naruto said "Good battle." and held out his for Ash to shake.

"Yeah but you won't win next time." Ash said while shaking his hand.

Naruto smirked and said "Not a chance."

After the battle they all found out that they would be leaving tomorrow morning. They spent the time telling stories, joking, and laughing.

During that time Sophia had finished her sketch it was Naruto in a dramatic pose pointing at the person looking at the picture as Zoroark charged forward.

She looked at it with a slight blush and hugged it to herself.

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: Alright Pseudo Legendary master will be updated next two times because I want all my stories to have four chapters before having more. After that A New Beginning will be updated and The End of One World Leads to Another after that.

1.) I've decided not to write note during the story so I don't mess with the flow.

2.) I think that's how to describe what happens a dusk ball opens.

3.) Future plans.

4.) Another move Zorua/Zoroark doesn't learn but it's a dark type move so it shouldn't really matter.

5.) I'm not sure how to describe night slash but that should work.

6.) Tell me if I'm moving Naruto to faraway from his original smart/cunning personality.


	5. Important Please Read

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEAS READ!**

(This will be in everyone of my stories so certain parts will be meant for certain readers of different stories.)

Hey everyone it's me sorry I haven't posted in a long time but after the failure of my last contest I just lost my want to write for awhile and then I got caught up in helping a friend writing a story I helped her develop the story idea and we worked together to make it work. Writing the story made me realize how bad my writing is and how much I need and want to improve my writing skills.

The story itself is called The Sapling and is on the other authors account and she's called Mysterious Panther. It's a OC submission story in the pokemon section so check it out if you're interested. Just don't judge the story my it's cover and check it out first before rejecting it.

I've chosen that I'm going to either edit and/or rewrite all my stories to some extent, but the problem is that I've got to many stories to focus so I've decided to choose four of my stories to keep them going. Some will be taken up again some may be abandoned.

The stories that I'll be writing and why:

- The Dark Trainer: It's without a doubt my most popular story so I'd be stupid not to continue writing it.

- Darkness Rising: It's one of the stories I want to write the most and consider it my crowning achievement when I finish it for it's mega crossover status.

- Facing the Past: It's my first OC sub. Story and I want to see it finished.

- The Final journey: I love the idea for the story and really want to finish it.

The rest of the stories I don't like as much or in the case of Pseudo Legendary Master I'm just abandoning and I'm only abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master anyone who wants that story can take it just PM me asking to take it first.

I'm abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master because it was done spur of the moment and didn't have a very good premise.

Also for both my OC submission stories I'm starting over from the beginning for both. I realized I should be tougher on OCs and more choosey. So they'll be taken down and posted with new first chapters.

I may considering giving away the others if someone can convince me. If you want to know more or have any questions go ahead and ask me in a review or PM don't be shy.

This will be posted in all of my stories so once you read this once don't bother checking the others after reading this once.

I hope everyone can respect my decision and there will be more information on what exactly will be rewritten and changed in the next real update of that story.


End file.
